Masked Rage and True Desires
by Silentflier
Summary: Max and the Flock have a huge fight and Max leaves for good. Four years later she meets the Flock again. Now she's stronger and more cold-hearted. Can she forgive the Flock after what they did? Co-Written by Inherigirl! Some Max/OC-Max/Fang.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fanfiction community! I was digging through my backpack and I found this really old story I'd written back when I first started Fanfiction. With a few tweaks I decided to post it and see what you think. So if you hate it be honest. This is strictly a trial run. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Discalimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or the Flock or any other things related to it.**

Max P.O.V.

Three years after I left and it still hurts. I can't believe that, after all I'd done for them, the Flock didn't want me.

~flashback~

"_Max we can't live like this." Iggy protested._

"_Then what do you propose we do?" I shot back. We had been living in caves, on the run again. Somehow Erasers just kept popping up. Everywhere we went there was a whole platoon of baddies waiting for us. _

"_Split up." Iggy responded quietly. _

"_No! I will not split us up again!" I retorted angrily._

"_Max please…" Fang pleaded. Which is odd, Fang never pleads anything._

"_NO! She doesn't get it! We can't live like this and it's because of Max!" Iggy exploded. I was shocked. This is Iggy we're talking about. He may complain but he's never done anything like this. _

"_But… we're a family." I said weakly._

"_JUST LEAVE!! You don't understand! You obviously don't care about us anymore if you're leading Erasers to us!" Nudge yelled! Nudge too? She was the sweetest mutant you'll ever meet. My family was turning on me. I opened my wings; I couldn't take more of this. Tears began pouring down my cheeks. Yes, the great Maximum Ride was crying._

"_Max, we didn't-" Fang was cut off._

"_Goodbye." I said coldly, through my sobs. I took off through the mouth of the cave and flew at super speed, just to get away from the pain._

~flashback~

Now I was 18 and defiantly different. I doubt the Flock would even recognize me. My dirty blonde hair had smoothed out and was now a light golden color. My brown eyes glittered with a fire. I worked for the government now. Scary, right? I was in an elite group that was dedicated to taking down Itex. I even had a gun and I was even better at fighting, being superhuman didn't hurt either.

My comm. unit crackled. It was my partner Alexx. He's an experiment too. They called him experiment X, thus adding the extra "x" onto Alex. He's 3% panther and 97% human, one of the only viable experiments. Besides me and the… Flock.

"Max do you copy, over." Alexx said into the mic.

"Yeah, I'm here Alexx. Over." I responded.

"You ready for this? Over." He asked. Even with the static, I could tell he sounded worried.

"Don't worry. You know me. I'll be fine. Over." I said calmly. We were getting ready to infiltrate my funeral. That's right folks, my funeral. The headline approximately 3 and a ½ years ago. TEENAGE GIRL KILLED BY GIANT WOLVES. So now the Flock thinks I'm dead, killed by Erasers. That was Jeb's doing. He found me and recruited me into the rebellion. Jeb was also organizing the funeral. He thought it was the perfect place to reveal myself. As I stepped out of the car I took a deep breath. The Flock doesn't matter to me anymore, they didn't want me and I'm only here to carry out my mission… When was I going to stop lying to my self?

**So love it, hate it, want to burn it and throw it out a window? Tell me what you** **think either way! **

**R&R**

**~Silentflier**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! I was on a roll yesterday so I thought I'd update again. Thanks to all who reviewed. Especially Jenny de bookworm thanks Jam! **

**Disclaimer: (I realized I forgot this last chapter) I do not own Maximum Ride. **

**Anyway on with the story!**

Max P.O.V.

I walked to the burial plot where the funeral was being held. My "body" had never been found so they were just burying an empty casket. When I arrived no one paid me a second thought, they were all too busy mourning me. I immediately saw the Flock-being the freakishly tall mutants they are. They were dressed in mourning black. Even Nudge, who always swore she would never be caught dead in black. I spoke into my comm. unit.

"I'm in. Over." My ear piece crackled to life.

"Ok everyone, positions!" Alexx whisper-yelled into his mic. I quickly took a seat as the funeral began. The first up to speak was Nudge. She got up from where the Flock was sitting and walked up to the podium. I looked out over the audience. I saw my mom and Ella. Max II surprisingly. I never thought she would show up. Nudge's voice broke through my thoughts.

"I... umm-uh." She cleared her throat. "Max was like an older sister to me. She helped me and guided me. But the last time I saw her I pushed away that guidance and love for selfish reasons. Where ever you are Max, I love you and miss you so much. I wish I could take back everything I said that night and that none of this happened but I can't. If we hadn't said those things to you, you would still be here. I'm so so so sorry Max." She choked back tears and walked back to her seat.

Had she really meant that? Did they actually miss me? I shut down that thought immediately. That life was dead and gone, dead and gone. I was jerked out of my revere. Next to speak was Iggy.

"Max... How do I describe her? She was tough, smart, uh leader-ly. She was one of my best friends and my big sister. And she never let me forget it. Sometimes she was like a mom to us. I still don't know how she did it all those years. She never let me and Gazzy get away with anything." He gave a sad smile. "The last thing I said to her was 'You don't understand us. You don't even care about us anymore.' Now four years later, I see how wrong I was. She died protecting us and I will never get to tell her how sorry I am and how much I miss her." He finished softly, his voice breaking on the last word. He stepped down and a dark haired girl helped him to his seat. Gazzy stood up and made his way over. He leaned down to the mic and spoke.

"I never thought this day would come. To me, Max was invincible. She was my mother, sister and protector. I loved her so much. The day she left I didn't understand what was happening, I thought Max would come back and start telling us to pack up and move out. When I heard she died I was shocked. I refused to believe it. So we searched for her but we had no luck. I miss you so much Max and I still can't believe you're gone." He sniffed and stepped away from the podium.

He motioned to Angel. She got up and walked over, quickly pausing to hug her brother. She stood in front of the microphone and surveyed the crowd. Thankfully I had my mind blocks up. I looked at her, she's 10 now. She was wearing a black dress with a black headband to hold back her golden curls.

"Max was an amazing leader and an even better mother. She was strong and smart and kind. She was my role model, and now thinking back on it, I regret trying to take over the Flock. When she left she was in pain. It was consuming her. In her heart, in her mind. I didn't pay attention to it because I was convinced she was working against us. But now I realize she loved us and she was truly hurt by what we did. Now I can't tell her how wrong I was and how much I love her." Angel began to cry softly and I quickly clamped down on my thought, determined not to reveal my presence.

Fang was the last of the Flock to speak. He walked up to the podium, as emotionless as ever. But in that one second afterwards I saw in his eyes pain, longing and an infinite amount of sadness. He leaned forward and spoke.

"Where do I begin? Max was smart, strong, beautiful, caring; I could go on forever. She was an amazing leader and when we abandoned her we didn't stop to think about how it hurt her. We were only thinking about ourselves. But once she was gone we fell apart. I certainly couldn't lead the Flock like she could. And I never told her how much she meant to me. I loved her and all I did was push her away." He finished and became an emotionless rock once more.

Jeb got up to speak and Fang glared at him. There was so much rage in that look it shocked me.

You all know why we're here, right? We are here to honor an incredible warrior, sister and beloved daughter. Well, I'm here for the same reasons but only I have something that could save us all." He looked at me and nodded. I stood up swiftly and ran to the stage. "Maximum Ride." He stated softly. I avoided the gasps and cries of shock from the audience. Alexx and my team surrounded the burial plot. I met Alexx's eyes and he smiled at me. "Alexx, please escort everyone out, except for the Flock." Jeb commanded.

"Yes sir!" Alexx rushed to carry out his order. He escorted out the few people that had come besides the Flock. Jeb the addressed the Flock.

"By now you must have realized why you are actually here." The Flock was still staring at me in disbelief, save for Fang who was just staring in mild astonishment.

"Max-but... you-you're dead!" Nudge babbled. For once, at a loss for words.

"Well as you can see she is very much alive. When you-ahem- left the flock I recruited her into an elite group working against Itex. Max is in the very top group of soldiers. They infiltrate Itex and do serious damage to their strongest points. They are called The Betrayal." Jeb explained. The Flock looked a little sheepish at the name.

"We're here to ask if you would like to join the resistance." I spoke for the first time. Alexx then walked up behind me and put his arm around my waist. Yeah that's right we're together. He helped me heal after the Flock and Fang... Anyway, I leaned into him, savoring the moment of relaxation. Fang's face lost its impassive look and turned to a look of jealousy. I smirked.

"Well? Will you join?" Jeb asked. The Flock looked at Fang. He nodded stiffly.

"Anything to stop Itex." He said softly. They looked back at me. I reluctantly stood up. I stepped towards my team and motioned to them.

"Well are you coming?" I turned to ask them. They rushed to follow me. What have I gotten myself into?

**So love it, hate it? Either way review! By the way, I added that little bit after Iggy's speech for you Sej! Hope ya liked it! See y'all soon!**

**~Silentflier**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people this is the rewritten version of Chapter 3 of Masked Rage and True Desires. I'm not changing the whole story but, as you can see, I'm taking out some OC's and changing some dialogue, plot lines, etc. I hope you enjoy the newly renovated Masked Rage and True Desires!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. I'm obviously not James Patterson. I do own Alexx, Sage and the rest of Max's team. I will loan out characters occasionally.**

**MAX P.O.V.**

We had arrived at the headquarters of The Betrayal. The Flock looked shocked and awed at the platinum walls and the sleek metal doors. Right now, Nudge and Angel were exploring, Gazzy and Iggy were making explosives, and Fang was sitting in the corner, plotting escape routes. I was sitting with Alexx on the couch.

"Okay, everyone gather 'round!" Jeb called. "Welcome to the headquarters of The Betrayal." Jeb looked at me. Alexx and I stood up and I began to explain the Betrayal.

"The Betrayal is an elite government group that is working to take down all branches of Itex. This group started after Jeb located me. At first, I was reluctant to go with him, because I believed him to be working with-I mean against me." I stuttered, even though I was sure everyone knew that I was going to say 'with you.' They tried to ignore it and I plowed on. "Now I'm the commander. I have a team of five elite personnel including Alexx." I shot him a glance and he squeezed my hand reassuringly. "Alexx is my second in command." I stated looking at the Flock. Fang jumped up. "Something you'd like to add, Fang?" I asked. He opened his mouth as if to say something.

"No," he ground out angrily. He began to walk away. I stepped in front of him.

"Are you sure?" I asked him snarkily. Fang just stared at me before bursting out with fury.

"No Max, I'm not sure! I'm confused and angry and… and just so annoyed!" Fang was running his hands throughout his hair and it was standing on end.

"You know Fang, _why_ are you confused, angry, and annoyed? Can it be from seeing me again? Well that shouldn't shock you at all because-ahem-you DID kick me out!" Whoa. I admit, that was mean, even for me. I saw the flock and Jeb leave the room. Smart idea.

"Max, if I remember correctly, Iggy kicked you out! I didn't want to leave the flock or you so…" he trailed off.

"So what? You made your choice and left me to fend for myself on the streets! Luckily Jeb found me and introduced me to Alexx. He gave a new life!"

"Alexx," growled Fang. I heard a faint noise and looked at the couch. Alexx was still sitting there. I nodded to him and he left the room.

Fang was speechless for a second, and then took a step closer to me. Now our chests were touching.

"I don't believe you Max! Here you are, doing something irresponsible and in the end, I'm going to have to save you, _AGAIN_!" I blinked a few times. Then I felt fury erupt in me.

"How DARE you say that! How would you even think-"I stuttered to a halt and stared into his eyes. Mistake number one. They were like reels, pulling me in. I shook my head, an image of Alexx flitting through.

I angrily pushed Fang away. Then I punched him for good measure. His hands flew to his face and a look of shock crossed his face.

"What the hell Max?" He yelled, looking pissed. Then, Alexx punched him too.

"Stay away from my girlfriend!" Alexx snarled. He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room. We stopped in one of our conference rooms.

"What happened?" He growled. His eyes had turned yellow and slit-pupil. A sharp _snick _sound told me he was flexing his deadly claws.

"Fang and I were arguing. He was yelling in my face and... I just got so angry!" I exclaimed, running my hands through my hair.

"Hey, Max." Alexx murmured softly. I felt his fingers lift my chin. I looked into his green eyes and relaxed a bit. Alexx always knew how to calm me down. He leaned in and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back eagerly. He pulled away gently and pushed his shaggy brown hair out of his eyes.

Alexx had been a prisoner at an Itex lab in Australia. We had rescued him when we destroyed the lab. He was the only intelligent experiment so they were teaching him to speak and fight. He still has a bit of an accent but only when he's agitated.

"C'mon Max. We should assign the Flock positions." Alexx suggested.

"Fine." I was reluctant to face the Flock (and to leave my boyfriend, but more of the first.) We stepped out of the room. The Flock was waiting outside in the hall; thankfully our rooms were sound proof.

"Ok now for assignments." I barked, becoming a leader again. I looked at the Flock. They all looked eager, save for Fang who just looked pissed off. His right cheek was swelling up pretty badly. Oops that must have been one hell of a punch Alexx threw. "We don't have very many personnel, maybe six." I stated. "Now, that doesn't sound like a lot of people. But we keep it small, easier to transport and take care of. There are six of us. Alexx, myself, our weapons expert, Ex, our special ops girl, Avery and Sage and Lily who handle our tech and medical. Each of you will be partnered with one of these people based on your abilities. I want a list of your current abilities. Angel, you're first." I ordered.

"Mind reading and controlling, breathing under water, talking to fish, telekinesis and I can change into any human disguise that I want to. I'm still working on changing into different birds." She told a sweet look on her face. She should be paired with Avery; she would know how to handle her new powers.

"Nudge, you're up next." I said, turning to face her.

"Well, I can still hack computers, attract metal and feel emotions. Now I can heal." She told me, all in one breath. She would probably be shuffled between Sage and Lily. "So, does this mean I will be paired with Sage? Because I really like-."

She was cut off by a huge BOOM!

**I hope you all liked it! Please drop a review telling me how you think the renovated version compares and what ya like and what ya don't like. Thanks so much!**

**~Silentflier**


End file.
